Kickin it story
by kickfan848
Summary: Jack,Kim,Jerry,Eddie,Milton, and Rudy always go on crazy adventure. When Jack old friend Samantha comes to town everything change. Jack and Sam always kept secret of some sort. Will Kim and Jack ever get together or never? The guys have other crush too.
1. Chapter 1

**Kickin It Story**

**Chapter 1 the Being**

**Sorry for not doing my story it froze on me!**

**I do not own any kickin it character But own Margret**

Kim "Hey jack", "Hey Kim" says Jack. Jack and Kim went in the dojo, while everyone waited for them. "You're late" Rudy says angrily. Jack rolls his eyes like what he did to his mother when she said he was late for dinner. "Rudy you act so much like my mom" Jack says irritated like. Jerry "guys look at this!" Rudy did not like the guys getting distracted. Kim looks at Jack all mad because he was looking at a girl (beside her!) "What?" Jack says to Kim like he's being bossed. "Nothing" Kim says like she was angry. J.E.M. (Jerry, Milton, Eddie "oh!" Jack and Kim look at the guys like they were going to hurt them. The guys look at girl again and whistle. Jack looks at the guys weird. "Ok let's get practicing" says Rudy bossing them.

**2 years later**

Jack walks in the dojo "Margret is going on a tour or something so she would not be here for awhile." Kim "hey Jack," 'hey." J.E.M. "oh, ohm!" "Really guys; just friend; right" "yeah, yeah Jack and I are just friends." They practiced after they drank water. Jack "guys I am taking a break in karate for a while." "What!"? The guys say in shock of what Jack says.

**3 Week Later**

Everyone tried, but failed Kim did not try, until the guys started forcing her. Kim was going to talk to Jack at his house, but Jack was leaving his house with karate stuff. I smiled, he smiled we talked the way to the dojo. Everybody thought I did it, but I said no. In the final we won thanks to Jack teamwork.

**8 Week Later**

Jack birthday was coming up in two weeks. Kim was thinking of ways to distract Jack. The guys went in the dojo except Jack he was taking to Randy. Kim was thinking of a perfect present. In Jack birthday party Kim and Jack went to the roof and chatted. Jack showed Kim a beautiful view. Jack and Margret got teased about being together Jack told them that is her cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discovering Jack's past **

**Chapter 2 Finding out the truth**

**Kim P.O.V.**

It is Thanksgiving and I'm at the dojo with my family. I was wearing a blue dress with white flower in the middle with black shiny shoes. I was looking forward for Jack, because his parents wanted to go, instead of doing something. When I saw Jack my eyes light up and he was wearing his jacket it was zipped, except you can see his shirt which was Red shirt and he had blue skinny jean that fit him the right way with black high top and he had his necklace on. Jerry came and looks what I was looking at "I thought Jack couldn't make it." "His parents change their mind." 'Oh" Jerry said. Jack and I talk about anything. "Hey Jack glad you can make" Rudy said, Jack just smiled and look at his parents and then shrug it out.

**Milton P.O.V.**

Jack end up showing up and talk to Kim most of the time. When I was leaving Jack was being yelled at for being rude, I was near Jack and he did nothing wrong. Jack didn't care that's when his mother said "don't make me whip again she said." Ashley Jack baby sister said "No mommy! No more, Jackie has too much booboo!" "Fine, you got lucky this time Jackson." Jack grabbed Ashley and walks beside Cameron Jack young sister and started a conversation. What was that about? I wondered I would just wait and find out. Then I walk home once I got home all I could think have been what little Ashley meant of jack having too much hurt.

**Next Day**

I saw Jack in the dojo. Came up to him and ask if I could talk to him in private. I ask Jack about what happen last night, He was mega confused than I said right after the party was over and your was shouting at you and your little sister said something about being hurt, Jack eyes widened, but he said nothing and shrug it off, what I did not know Rudy and Jack's mother was talking. When I saw that she gave Jack a nasty dead glare and told Rudy Jack better be home after practice, he said okay. Karate went by fast, Jack went home I lied and told the guys I am going home, I followed Jack to his house, went up to the closest window. I heard Jack unlock front door when that happen I saw Jack mother right in front of him. Iheard his mother yell at him I remember Jack sister will be gone for a while. "Did you tell him? Did you?" "No" Jack said, and then I heard a whip and a small scream. "Go upstairs to your room now, you little…" His mother said. "I am not through with you; you cost everything miserable in our life." Blaming your son, really I thought. No I said I cost this, I ran home grab my bag and ran to Jack's house. I rang the doorbell she let me in, I ran to Jack room I heard crying, but faint. I knocked I heard Jack get off the floor, I know because of Jack shoe. He opens the door and said "you're early Milton. You heard? Please don't tell anyone" He pleaded this must be really bad Jack never pleas like that."I promise, does Sam know" he nodded his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 the Temples**

Amber was new in town she only knew 4 people she remember Jack, Margret and Allie from pre-K and Kim because that was her dance partner. Amber joins the Wasabi dojo. The guys were hitting on Amber. Amber was really good at Karate. They wanted to know how Jack knew Amber, but Rudy interoperated Jack with a letter. Jack read it aloud. It said

_Dear Jack, _

_I was wondering if you want to go to the Temples with your whole dojo. If you want you can compete in the final. You all get 1__st__ class ticket. There are 8 tickets._

_Love,_

_Grandpa_

Margret "were going to China" Jack told her you been to China 8 times.

**Last day of School**

Everyone was excited, they pack the day before. After the plane landed. When grandpa noticed Jack he became excited. Jack showed them around the Temple once they got there. Margret have to share with the girls and Jack with the boys. Jack showed Rudy where he will be staying. Kim wanted to know where Jack is, but he left. Then Kim and jack chatted for awhile. Allie flirted with Jerry and they kissed. Kim asked if Jack wanted to hang out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Everybody on Date**

**Author Note: I made this place up!**

Allie begs Jack if she, Kim, Margret, and Amber could go shopping Jack gave in. Jack and Kim his Grandmother ring Kim loved it and asked "Do you know where she got that?" "Yeah, Downtown Seaford." The guys over heard and went over there and said "huh?" Only Margret, Allie, and Amber did not say that. "Is it a store?" Jerry asked. "No, it is a place. I'll show you, you guys can go shopping there." Jack said, Margret "I always go shopping there." So they walked to Downtown Seaford there they went to Margret favorite shop named Peace Out There the guys chatted while the girls had tried on 5 different outfit it all coasted $300. Margret pay they left to the smoothie store. Jack and Kim like always chats Kim "How do they know you" "I been around here sometime."

**At Jack's house**

Everyone came to have a sleepover Allie and Jerry were talking while Kim and Jack were in the kitchen all alone while everyone was upstairs. "S-so do y-you want t-to go out on Friday night?" "Wait what?" "On a d-date" "Are you asking me on date?" "u-um yeah," "u-uh, sure." Then Jack and Kim brought the snack upstairs the guys went to Jack's room while the girls went to Allie, talking about plans on Friday. "So did you ask him?" Margret asked Kim nodded. "So what, did he say?" "He said sure" The girls started screaming including Kim. Everyone planed to go on a date Allie with Jerry, Amber with Aaron, Kim with Jack, Margret with Stephen.

**In Jack's room**

"So what did Kim?" "Well, she said if want to go out" "hang out" Milton "no, I mean out on a date!" "Yeah, so what did you say" "I said sure"

**At Allie's room **

Do you want to see if the boys want to play?" every girl agrees and went to Jack's room, Jack open the door "so do you guys want to play a game?" "Sure" they said and went downstairs they played hide and seek tag.

**Next Morning **

Jack and Kim woke up at the same time, Jack made Kim breakfast, then himself. Jerry and Allie woke up, but she noticed Kim and jack was not in the room. Allie "morning babe" "morning honey" "Want to go in the kitchen?" Jack and Kim were eating when Allie and Jerry came in. Allie said morning then they said morning. Before Allie and Jerry woke up Jack and Kim were kind of talking about their date. Allie and Jerry were boyfriend and girlfriend only the guys and girls knew about this, except Jack. Then Milton and Eddie woke up with Margret and Amber chatting. Then they all went to the kitchen, everyone ate their food.

**At school**

Jerry and Alllie were talking about her and Jerry dating in secret.

**At the dojo**

Kim was flirting with Jack, he just laughed, which mad Kim laughed.

**Friday Night**

Jack and Kim went to a fancy restaurant, and then watch a movie afterwards Jack and Kim hung out. Kim was flirting with Jack. Meanwhile Allie and Jerry were making out. Margret and Stephen were talking and Amber with Aaron was making out, but they all had fun on their first Date. Eddie and Milton was spying on Jack and Kim, they all went home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Jack and the lies with Secret Dating**

**Author note: Jack has some trouble with lies from people he knows. Allie keeps her dating with Jerry a secret, because of Jack. What will happen if he finds out? All brand new chapter. Ok this sounds like a new show! LOL =D {: P} **

**At school**

Jack was hanging out with Grace. She told Jack that till Allie and Kim they need to catch up in dance class. Then he overheard the guys' conversation about Allie and Jerry secret dating. Jack was more hurt and angry at the same time. Jack sat with the guys, but did not say a word.

**At the mall**

They ask Jack why he was quiet, but of course says nothing. Jack was thinking about why they would keep it a secret, if he knew then he would have congratulated them about being a couple, but now he was not sure.

**At the dojo**

Jack was a bit slow then he is normally and Rudy saw that too. He didn't spoke to Kim at all when she ask if he was alright which made Kim wonder what was bordering him more. Rudy ask "ok, what's up with Jack?" "We don't know" We all screamed at Rudy. Rudy was shocked.

**At Jack's home**

"Jack what's up?" Jack goes upstairs to make a phone call. Weird, Jack seems like he is mad with us, but we don't know why he is.

**Jack P.O.V.**

I go upstairs, but first I grab my phone and dials Sam (my best friend forever ever till the world ends) (P.S. it goes like this B.F.F.E.T.T.W.E.) It rings she finally pick up I told her about it and she told me to lie and they tell me, the problem I don't wanna lie so I use my mom, she is going on a business's trip. So I go downstairs and I explain they said you could of told us and we got your back. I told them I will get snack I smirked.

**Kim P.O.V.**

Jack told us what he heard and saw, we were shock that he knew that Allie and I skip dance class and Allie and Jerry secret and Eddie and Milton spying on us. The guys and I were looking for Jack so we could say sorry. When we saw he on the phone, he was talking to his mother about him missing her; he did not lie about that. Then the call ended we were about to go over there when his phone rang. Jack smirked, the call took like forever, and finally it ended. We told Jack sorry and he forgave us then Jerry ask who was he talking to, he smirk and said "Sam, you will find out in three months." Jack describe Sam, we wanted to meet this boy. "Can you believe we are going to meet Sam in three months?" Milton said. Milton was happy because said Sam was smart and good at matching people out. Jack came back with our drink. Allie "Jack, Jerry and I are dating!" "Okay" Jack said "You can't tell me I have to break up with him, wait what, you're okay with this" Jack nodded which made Allie smiled, Jerry was still to surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Jack and Kim kiss**

**Author Note: I am going to change this chapter completely!**

**Kim P.O.V.**

Jack and I were walking home after our date. We were at my house, when we both were leaning in. Our lips met, we kiss passionate. We pulled away smiling, I went inside. Jack left with a smile. I kept feeling my lips.

**Next Day**

The guys notice and ask me what happen I told them. They were surprise and ask Jack, he nodded. They were super surprise.

**Few weeks later**

We decide to wait to date, because we will be rushing it. We hung out like friends, but sometime kiss. Like friends with Benefit. Jack and I were hanging out at my backyard. Jack and I were thinking when should we date, should we stop kissing?

**At the dojo**

We were sparing, when Rudy told us is closing it early, because of his date. Rudy was all dress up for his date. We decide to go his house for a sleepover.

**At Jack's house**

We play tag, hide 'n' seek, and then we play Uno. We hadso much fun. We pick a movie and watch the movie. I lay on Jack's lap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Jason the Chicken **

**Author Note: This chapter is about making in front of Margret father.****Sorry I have not been posting for a while. Kind of like home alone.**

**At Jack's house**

Everybody wanted a sleepover at Jack's house. The girls were at Allie's room, the boys were at Jack's room. Then Jack phone rang **(the text is in Italic between Jason and Jack)**

_Jason_

_To: Jack_

_Jackie, I am in ur closet. _

_Jack_

_To: Jason_

_No u re in the tree; I can c u & track u. _

_Jason_

_To: Jack_

_Shoot! Ahhhhh! _

_Jack_

_To: Jason_

_Bye. _

Kim thought she saw a shadow, we all went downstairs, but we saw nothing. Kim saw it again, so I went downstairs with her. We went in the Kitchen when we saw Jason. I did hot side dragon kick for Kim. The guys went downstairs; we all went back upstairs.

**No P.O.V.**

Margret grabs four bottle of beer. Then ask "Do you want beer?" He nodded; Margret threw one of the beers. Then Jerry found an empty paint bucket; they filled it up with water and hot glue it, but they needed time so Margret threw another bottle of beers. Then an old glass: they don't use. They put water on the stairs: then they put on their bathrobe, and then put it below 0 degree. They needed time, so Allie use Jack's dog Katie, she trick Katie. They went in the elevator; Katie attack Jason; which made a big bruise in his butt. Jerry grabs a bowling ball and rolled it the icy stairs; it hit him pretty hard. Margret shot him with a fake shot gun {boom! boom!} The guys put on the stereo, Kim had the microphone. Jas was near the stereo; Kim said in the mic. "Are You Ready To Rock!" Jas vibrated: Jack and Kim high-five. Margret "We are very bad kids, do you want chocolate bar, I know it's your favorite." Jas nodded; she opens it and gave some to the guys; they ate it right in front of him. "Sorry, is all out" We all laugh. Amber grad her old backpack and threw at him with a paper that said _School HELPS!_ Kim grabs an old computer and threw at him. "Here are your books." Amber said while sliding a pile of books down the icy stairs. Jas tried to climb the icy stairs, but the books made him slide down instead. Then Eddie and Milton went to the attic and found a blow dryer. They went return on the elevator and went down. Milton plugs it; Eddie put paper in front of them and the paper went everywhere. Margret and Kim mixed glue dump it on him. Eddie and Milton went back upstair by using the elevator and return it off. Allie and Amber unplug feather out of Margret old scarf and dump it on Jas. Jack teased "should you be in a farm" Everyone laughed; Jas got mad. WE grad a fan and let it blow, while we sang Old McDonald had a Farm. "Yo, chicken can you squirt tomato out of your cheeks?" Jerry asked. "Hey chicken, hatch an egg and makes us some!" Jack teased. Everyone laughed; Jerry said nice one. The girls grab fake, but real looking kind of money. "We are so sorry; we will pay you." Amber said and the girls threw the fake money. "Are you cold, here is a jacket" jack said while putting hammer in the jacket, he threw it. "Why, is that going….." it hit him in the head; it him hard that knocked him out, for thirty minutes. "Really we wanted chicken for dinner!" Jack teased. Jerry grab another bowling ball, and hit did the same thing he did last time, but this time it knocked him out cold for a two months, the police grab him and he was in jail.


End file.
